74
Roger is ecstatic over the coroner's report, but Burke angrily insists that Bill was murdered. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Collinwood stands alone on a hill above the town founded by the same family that built this great mansion. But undercurrents are there. Undercurrents that stem from the anger of one man. David sneaks into Burke's room again and they chat and drink a Burke Devlin Special. David asks Burke if he's ever killed anybody, and Burke says "not that I can remember". David tells Burke that he doesn't believe that Burke killed Bill Malloy. He believes that Elizabeth thinks Malloy was murdered, even if she won't admit that's what she thinks. David has faith in Burke and tells him that Roger killed Malloy. Roger comes home, elated that Bill’s death has been ruled accidental. Elizabeth confesses that she believed Roger might have been involved in Bill’s death. Elizabeth tells Roger that David has run away; Roger couldn’t care less. David tells Burke that the voices told him that Roger killed Malloy and he confirmed it in his Crystal ball. Carolyn and her suspicious and salacious mind show up at Burke's with accusations flying. She finds David and they spar about telling Elizabeth. Carolyn brings up the pen again. Burke claims not to have the pen and suggests Roger kept it for himself on the night Malloy died. Carolyn tells Burke off and gets the news that Malloy's death was ruled accidental. Burke flips. Carolyn and David come home, elated and depressed, respectively. Burke goes to the Sheriff's and rants and raves. Sheriff Patterson suggests Burke leave town and Burke makes threats. The Sheriff implores Burke to leave the poor Collins family alone. Burke vows to fight without gloves now. Memorable quotes : Burke: (finds David in his room) What are you... what the devil are you doing here? ---- : David: Nothings against the law, unless you get caught. ---- : Elizabeth: David, I forgot all about him. : Roger: Oh well, that should make you happy in itself. ---- : Burke: (as Carolyn appears) Speak of angels and they shall appear. ---- : Burke: (to prove to Carolyn he is not hiding a girl, calls out David) Honey... ---- : David: (about Carolyn) She's a big pest. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Dana Elcar as George Patterson → Background information and notes Production * Location footage: Burke walks outside to the Collinsport Inn. Story Bloopers and continuity errors * During the title sequence, something flutters across the "Dark Shadows" logo, making it vanish in part or whole, probably due to someone walking in front of a light on the title card. * In the closing credits, "Ohrbach's" is misspelled as "Orhbach's". External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 74 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 74